


Through the flames

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Percival is grateful for what he has





	Through the flames

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed

Percival sat on the stump next to Gwaine. Merlin was tending to the fire and the warmth was starting to reach them. It has been a long ride today and the journey was meant to take another few days. They were escorting Arthur to the Kingdom of Caerleon for a diplomatic visit to Queen Annis. 

  


Gwaine nudged him and passed a wineskin. Percival took a gulp and threw it at Elyan who was sitting a little further away. 

  


It was a calm evening, no banter or bawdy jokes. Even Gwaine seemed to enjoy the silence of the forest around them. 

  


Percival looked at the fire and, through the flames, met Leon’s eyes. He smiled and the older knight smiled, too.

  


It has been nearly a fortnight since that night. They had, once again, nearly lost Merlin and Arthur to a malediction. So they had needed each other comforting presence and found oblivion in a passionate embrace. It had been instinctive and Percival had thought they would act like nothing had happened once the morning would come. They hadn’t. Leon had stayed the night and after their training the next day, he had asked Percival to come to his room. They had discussed what they had done the night before and mutually decided they wanted to do it again. And they had done it again regularly since then.

  


Though, apart for the intimate moments, Percival had also found in Leon a great listener. He had talked about the way he had lost all his family for the first time. Leon hadn’t said anything and Percival had been thankful for it. He had just held his hand and listened. For Percival it had been far more intimate than all the other things they had done. 

  


Percival felt like his life in Camelot was different now that Leon and him shared their nights together. Since Lancelot’s death, Percival had sometimes felt alone in Camelot… He was friend with Gwaine but the guy was mostly there for pranks and nights at the tavern. Percival got along quite well with Merlin, too but he had enough on his plate with Arthur. So, before Leon, he hadn’t never found someone he could share all his feelings and thoughts. 

  


Percival was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Leon’s eyes on him from the other side of the fire. He looked at him again. His gentle smile was now definitely more wicked. The Knight looked at their bedrolls than back at Percival who understood the message clearly.

  


Percival stretched and yawned before declaring he was going to sleep. When he left the clearing, he looked behind him and saw that Leon was following him. He was definitely grateful for that night of thoughtless passion. 


End file.
